The Beginning
by Pagan-rogue88
Summary: This is the story of five women making their way in the WWE. From humble beginnings to making it to the top, this sheds the light on the women behind the hair pulling, with the strength and determination to match their male counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, Sophie, Louise and Marc. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters.

What do you think of when someone says the letters WWE, granted you would have to be someone who has at least heard of it, but what would you reply, "brilliant", "fake", "not as good as the Indy circuit". Well what ever your thoughts and opinions, to someone like me the WWE is the big dream. It's the ultimate goal; if I was American then it would be my American Dream. I wrestle for the European Underground Action company. We specialise in every kind of fighting style we can manage; boxing, Mixed Martial Arts, wrestling, you name it we try and do it. I'm pretty certain that in some matches we have even mixed up a few styles and created some completely new ones too. We really started making waves when we held our first annual Bash in the Park. This took a hell of a lot of planning and coordination with the Housekeeping at Knebworth, we had got quite a big following through our broadcasting via the internet. Isn't it amazing, you can put something out on the internet and within a matter of seconds it can be all around the world.

Well the Bash in the Park was the largest event that we were going to attempt to hold, sure we had the special 'Pay Per Views' when we wanted to really shake things up. This one was different. With the exception of costs for running the cameras and lights and such all the proceeds were going towards local charities that were working at re-homing abuse victims. That's something that's close to a few of our hearts. I guess that in the whole planning stage, the hype for this event went fever pitch, but I didn't expect this to happen.

Us girls, well we didn't want to do a bikini match, or a pillow fight or a bitch slap and hair extension pulling match. We wanted something that would make a statement, so over the weeks we built it up, we started with the bitch slap and hair pulling style of match and built it up, we had a no DQ match, falls count anywhere, you name it we had it. The big one for the ppv was gonna be extreme rules, I personally couldn't wait! Only problem was we were starting to attract a bit of attention.

Pretty soon we had talent scouts turning up from TNA and ROH, but the big one came the day before the Bash in the Park. Who'd a thunk it (sorry this is my working class common roots coming out here, thunk means thought!) the WWE, ok well there is only one WWE, but you all know what I mean. They are the big cheese man, and they actually sent scouts down whilst they were on their European tour.

Man, look at me, I'm launching into my life changing story and I haven't even introduced myself, that's rather rude of me, I'm sorry. My name is Pandora (guess who I was named after, only difference is that I don't need a box!), and I have the best tag team partner in the form of one of my oldest friends SJ Moon. I mean sure we have matches against each other, but we've been friends for so long that it would be very hard to break us apart, and woe betide anyone who tries.

Any way on with my lil ol' story. Every so often, provided that we aren't touring the Great British Isles (yeah right) we go into Camden for a day of shopping and general relaxation and recharging of the batteries before we start another 6 days of wrestling our little asses off. We had just gone down to the Gothic area of the market so that I could purchase a few more items to add to my wardrobe for Pandora, when SJ's phone went off. Sure enough it was our boss, Marc, saying that we needed to be back at Wembley arena for the normal time as we now had a show tonight with another company. So I paid up and we left. Funny how neither of us noticed a few pairs of eyes watching us.

The day of the Bash in The Park came and went, too quickly for my liking. SJ and I won; it was a hell of a fight, blood everywhere, adrenaline pumping, the crowd roaring. I tell you there is nothing like the feeling you get when a sell out crowd is cheering you on, sure there were some haters, but every wrestler has them, its par for the course. I came away with relatively few injuries much to my surprise. I only had a few scratches and bruises, mainly on my arms. SJ came off slightly worse as she took a baseball bat to the stomach just before tagging me in. She went and got checked out by the doctor and she's cleared to come on the tour with us. However she did have to sit down when Marc told us who we were going on tour with. Apparently he's been overspending by quite a bit, enough to make the company bankrupt at least three times over, and we were being sold to another company who were willing to take us all on in some capacity.


	2. The first day

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra and Johnny boy. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Oh my word!!! The WWE just brought our company, THE actual WWE. Ok I know that you're all saying to me that there's only one WWE. You know what I mean, this is the dream job, and it's the big promotion, the ultimate goal, however you look at it. I hope I don't screw it up, man I'm so nervous, over half of us have already been sent to OVW and so far only Johnny boy has got to the big 3 ( you know Raw, Smackdown and ECW). He's gone to ECW. I hope that SJ and I don't get split up; we've been together since before we even thought about training to wrestle. They are calling us in groups of about 10 and then we go in individually to learn our fate. That's where I am now, in the backstage area of Wembley Arena where posters have been placed on certain doors depicting things like where the male talent needs to go and where the wardrobe department is. As you can probably guess I'm sitting outside with SJ and a few others, we are the last lot to be called in, and I swear to you I'm shaking more than the first time I had an intergender match. I don't want it to end, I love the thrill, the feel of having a thousand strong crowd behind you, of seeing the fans who have queued for hours just to catch a glimpse of their favourite wrestlers. My name's just been called.

I'm going to ECW, I'm going to ECW, and I can't believe it. SJ is staying with me and we are going to be partnered with another girl that they want to bring up from OVW. They want a group to offset the Extreme Exposé. I get to keep my character and SJ will get a revamp, basically we are going to be dark, not quite Ariel dark, but pretty close. I did ask that we don't be put with anyone, mainly guys, if possible. I mean obviously if there's a mixed tag match then one of us (or all of us) would be partnered with a guy, but I meant in the valet/manager point of view. I know that I shouldn't have said anything, just kept my mouth shut and my head down, you know not make any waves as one of the newbie's. I couldn't help it; it just slipped out, luckily for me they felt the same way, I mean Mrs McMahon and the creative team. Tuesday night here I come.

SJ and I travelled to London Heathrow Airport to catch our flight to America to meet up with the roster and our new team mate. Well after a long flight, well not too long in my eyes seeing as how I fell asleep and all that we touched down in the JFK airport. After collecting our luggage, we made our way through the arrivals gate to be greeted by Louise, our new team member. She drove us down to the arena to start our first 'official' day. I hope that at least some one on the roster will like us. I know that you shouldn't always believe the rumours that fly around, but it's always weird entering a new place of work no matter where it's for.

To think I was nervous, Louise immediately introduced us to Matt, Jeff and Shannon, who were outside in the car park running around like lunatics. Looking at them is like looking at the older, male versions of me, that's a scary thought! Still the time had come to go to the locker rooms and prepare for the upcoming show. After dumping our gear in the room, we were called to go and retrieve our scripts for the night. We had a pretty simple debut, all we had to do was interrupt the Extreme Exposé, and scare them off. Eventually it would build up, and we would go from there. Louise was assigned her in ring name of Calandra which, with the exception of SJ's name (which was, wait for it, SJ!), gave us the air of being mysterious and slightly dark. I have no problem with that, getting my dark side out in ring allows me to be more carefree outside.

We are all changed now and waiting in the Gorilla pit, waiting to come out. We had to leave enough time to start getting some people enjoying the show these girls give every week. Pretty soon the black roses and red lilies started falling on them and our music hit the speakers. We sauntered out acting like we didn't have a care in the world; Louise went over to sit behind Tazz and Joey, while SJ entered the ring and started glaring at Kelly Kelly. Layla grabbed a microphone off one of the ringside assistants, "who the hell do you think you are? It's bad enough when the guys interrupt us, and now some wannabe divas think that they are good enough to interrupt us as well." I had climbed into the ring by this time and was positioned behind her with a microphone up to my lips ready for my little monologue. "Wannabe divas, well at least we want to fight, which I'm pretty certain is why these fine people paid money to see this show tonight. NOT to see some girls in next to nothing attempt at dancing and doing half decent back flips." That one earned me a slap, ok so it was in the script, but I told her to go for it. My dead duck can hit better than she does, if I had a dead duck.


	3. the past present?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie and Becky. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

It's funny how rumours can give people a reputation. Everyone thinks that the big 3 to watch out for on Smackdown and ECW are the Undertaker, Kane and Kevin Thorn. Mind you if you add to the fact of their characters then your expected to behave a certain way. Well Glen 'Kane' Jacobs is great, I can't really say much about Mark 'Undertaker' Calloway seeing as how he's out on injury at the moment, and as for Kevin Thorn, well he pretty much just keeps to himself. I mean he will reply to you if you ask him something, it's like you don't really know what's going on in his head.

Anyway back to my start on ECW. A couple of weeks after our 'debut' Kelly Kelly was standing in the ring, when she called us out. I was standing at the right side of the ring if you think of the announcer's end being the bottom end. Apparently she had a surprise for us. A minute later I was face down on the mat after a chair shot from my ex. Great huh, they've hired the lunatic.

I have to say, for the most part, the guys I go for tend to be bigger than me and are nicely muscled. I don't like them so muscled that they have veins bulging out everywhere. That's just nasty in my opinion. Jamie was my only exception; he was about 2 inches shorter than me at 5'10", and at first I wasn't really interested. That was until some gimp decided that he was going to have it on with me and wouldn't take no for an answer. Jamie became my Knight in Shining armour that night. So we went on a couple of dates, which turned into a full blown relationship. I've had some pretty crappy relationships in the past, but I never give up hope, I know what you're all thinking. I'm a soppy romantic right, well I'm sorry, but it's my belief that everyone has someone for them. I thought that maybe I was getting somewhere, made the right choice for once. Boy how wrong was I. About 6 months in, I came back from a weeks worth of shows up in Newcastle, thinking about spending my weekend off with my guy. I walked into my flat to find him screwing Becky on my sofa.

Becky is someone that I have known for a number of years. She's not a particularly close friend, but we do hang out. I think that Becky has an obsessive compulsive disorder to lie. I swear she can't make it through the day without lying at least 10 times, usually about something major. She is also known for sleeping around quite a bit, but you tend to figure that your friend wouldn't do that to you, right? Well needless to say I dumped him and I burnt the sofa as well. I moved in with SJ not long after that. Jamie hung around for a while trying to get me to take him back, but in my book you do something like that and your out, you don't get another chance.

Just when I think that he's out of my life for good, they go and sign him. Something to do with making the storyline more interesting. Now I have a mixed tag team match against Layla and Jamie. Only problem is I have to find a partner to help me out who isn't wrestling that night or else I forfeit the match. I couldn't think of anyone, Marcus Cor Von had already been out with Burke against the Majors. Striker went up against Stevie, the originals had an extreme rules match against each other. No one knew where Kevin was, and I didn't have the time to find him. So I made my way down to the ring and prepared to give up the match.


	4. big night out

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Talk about the 11th hour. For all you who don't know, the 11th hour is a saying that basically means in the nick of time. There I was microphone at the ready, climbing in to the ring about to apologise to the crowds and forfeit the match, when his music hit. I just froze; Kevin Thorn was coming out, for what? So I carried on getting in the ring while he jumped onto the apron and climbed in himself. He went over to the referee and the ring announcer proclaimed that he was my tag team partner. Thorn exited the ring and went and stood in our corner whilst Jamie went over to their corner. Layla managed to get a slap in first before retreating and tagging in Jamie. Before I had the chance to go and tag Thorn in, Jamie had kicked my legs out from under me. Layla went to go get back in the ring causing the ref to go and see to her whilst Jamie proceeded to kick me in the head. After a couple of kicks I managed to punch him in the stomach and tagged Thorn into the match. You couldn't see Jamie get out of there fast enough, he was crapping himself, not that I blame him. Thorn is a pretty intimidating guy. However as soon as Jamie got back in the ring, after I called him a wimp and a few other choice words, blows were being exchanged between both guys. Thorn looked like he was getting bored and went for Original Sin. Boom match won to Kevin Thorn and Pandora. My girls came running out, whilst Kelly Kelly and Brooke, who had been sitting by Tazz and Joey, sat there glaring. I murmured my thanks to Thorn and exited the ring.

I got changed as soon as possible, so I could get back to the hotel and dump my gear. Hopefully the others wouldn't have left yet and someone would be going out. Man I felt like a drink. I stepped out the door of the locker room and literally ran straight into Shannon. Turns out that Matt, Jeff and him were going out with some others from Raw and they wanted to know if SJ, Louise and I were interested in joining them. Let's just say that I didn't need persuading much. After a quick stop off at the hotel to shower and change our clothes, we all went down to the bar. You know what, I would of thought that Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin would of drank something a bit stronger than WKD. I mean I can drink him under the table. Mind you I'm the kind of girl who drinks vodka straight, and rum for that matter. Looking around the room I could spy Thorn sitting in the corner, so I went over to see if he was ok. "Hey, you ok?" "I'm fine thank you." "Ok well like I said earlier, thanks for helping me out." "Your welcome." "I'm gonna go now see you later." "Good night."

I went back over and sat with Shannon, five minutes later I got bored and decided to go back to the hotel. Louise poured herself in a couple of hours later and I spent the next few hours holding back her hair whilst she threw up in the toilet. That is one thing that I'm grateful for. I can hold my liquor, I don't get blind drunk and most importantly I don't get hangovers. Brilliant isn't it? Anyways Louise is now sleeping deeply in her bed. I wonder how she's going to be when she has to wake up in a couple of hours so we can get down to the next show.


	5. on screenoff screen

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

I guess that you're all wondering why I'm not sharing a room with SJ. Well what can I say the girl moves fast! Ha not really, Shannon didn't have anyone to room with so she volunteered. I said that I would share with him at the next hotel. Matt and Jeff are sharing together, which in my opinion is a good thing, cos the amount that the both of them were knocking back. Let's just say that they would have to of sorted themselves out. I don't do sick very well, at all.

It's been a month now and the whole debut storyline between the Extreme Exposé and the trio, as I have dubbed us, is coming to an end. On camera at least. Brooke and Jamie have started going out, and I couldn't care less. Only it seems that he wants me to care, he's acting like a little child. It's the 'look at me, I'm moving on, I've got a girlfriend and your still single' syndrome that makes me wonder what I ever saw in him anyway. It's doesn't really matter though, if I get really pissed off then I go and find Glen he can usually calm me down. He's kind of become the big brother that I've never really had. I'm the eldest in my biological family. Makes for a real problem when we all go out drinking. Any guy who even thinks about coming and asking me if I want to dance backs off once they catch a glimpse of Glen staring at them like he's gonna rip their throats out. On the one hand it is rather funny watching these grown men cacking themselves; on the other hand he's not really doing much to help out when it comes to my already non existent love life. Thorn still comes out, I notice him always sitting in a corner by himself. I asked why he doesn't come over and join us a couple of times, but he said that he prefers to be by himself and watch us get on with it. That's not really my thing, I hate drinking alone. I don't even have to be drinking all the time if I'm out, just as long as I'm with my mates and having a good time.

We had MNM coming down to ECW today. Nitro and Mercury were going up against the Major Brothers and Melina said she wanted to see what all the fuss was about with SJ. Me being the supportive friend that I am assured SJ that I was going to be sitting right next to Tazz cheering her on. I also told her to slap the cow for me. It's not so much that I hate the woman, ok yeah I do. I don't know what it is, but she just rubs me up the wrong way, and don't get me started on the screeching. She's a harpy, I swear! There I was getting changed and chatting to Louise when she comes waltzing into the room and shoved Layla's stuff on the floor. Now I'm the first to admit that there is tension in our locker room, but we do stand up for each other if the occasion calls for it. So we had a go at her and now Nitro's involved. Mercury just laughed when she told them what had happened. I've got a bad feeling that something's going to happen during SJ's match against her now.

What did I tell you, half way through the match and Nitro and Mercury come sauntering down to the ring. Mercury distracted the ref, whilst Nitro slid into the ring. I jumped up and got in to help SJ out. Seeing as how Nitro was coming at her from behind, and she couldn't hear much anyway SJ didn't know that he was behind her. Just as I was about to smack Nitro the boss man's music hit.


	6. Roomies!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

"So what we have here is a talented group in the form of MNM" Oh yeah the crowd just loves that one Mr McMahon! "Then we have, on the opposite end, the trio. You three seem to making waves, I walk around backstage and all I hear is SJ this, Pandora that, did you check out Calandra today!" He paused for effect, "well we all know that you girls are tough, we've seen that, this coming Sunday on One Night Stand, we are gonna see just how tough you are. It's gonna be MNM against the Trio and the winners will receive the newly created Extreme tag team championships."

Ok I have an intergender match with my girls at One Night Stand. My debut PPV and it's against MNM. Should I be pleased or should I still be nervous. I don't know. Ah well night out tonight with my favourite guys and gals. Man it must seem to you guys that all we do is drink, but seriously there really isn't much else to do. It's either go out and get drunk together or stay in our hotel rooms all night. At least on the other hand we all get to know each other. Some people are not what you think they are. Then of course we get the fans that get completely trashed before coming up to ask and trying to get autographs and end up acting like complete asses. Or there are the ones who stand outside the hotel to catch us on camera when we're leaving at some ungodly hour of the day in order to catch a flight.

Well the girls and I have moved into our house in Tampa, it's nothing special at the moment just somewhere we can go to get some semblance of a normal life amongst all the travelling. I haven't been back in England for ages, the next time I'm there will be the tour in October. If you had asked me five months ago if I thought that I would be working in the WWE and living in America, I would have given you the look that lets you know that I think you're a crazy person. Funny how times change, I never thought that I would actually ever want to go there. I was happy on the Indy circuit, but now I don't ever want to leave. That's why I go out and act as if each match is my first, last and only. You guys have paid money to see a show and I'm gonna give you all a show worth remembering!

Shannon is away a lot now in Whispering Pines, he's running his tattoo studio. I miss him sometimes, although I have to say I don't miss him nicking my eyeliner. So for the most part I now room with SJ and Lou rooms with Matt, I think that something may be going on there. Mind you SJ didn't spend last night in our room, not that she told me where she went, but apparently Chavo went and stayed in another hotel room cos Dave had someone over. I wonder who that someone was!!!! Nah I have an idea who it was, but as long as she's happy and he treats her right I don't care.

It was a little bit weird the other day a flower turned up in my bag. I don't know how it got in there, but it was one of my favourites, red lilies. I didn't really think much of it until we turned up at the hotel to book in to our rooms. Turns out that there was a bunch of them in SJ's and my room. There was a card there, it just said from you secret admirer. I didn't really know what to do so I went to see Glen who's rooming with Kevin at the moment while Mark is out on injury. Glen just laughed at me, which either means he knows who it is and he's not gonna tell me or he finds it rather funny. Knowing him it's probably both.


	7. Diva?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie. The Matt Hardy troll thing comes from a clip I found on youtube of Matt Hardy pretending to be a troll, you can view it at or on my profile on myspace. I am obviously using the matches from this years One Night Stand, only I'm replacing the pudding match with the intergender match from the last chapter. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Well it's now official; I share a room with Chavo. He's ok to room with as long as I don't touch any of his stuff, stay on my side of the room and don't use the bathroom just in case he needs it. Why am I sharing a room with Chavo? Because my lovely tag team partner and oldest buddy is getting it off with Batista! Luckily for me Jeff came to my rescue like a knight in rainbow armour. Well he's handy for some things, I love dying my hair anyway so he comes with me to make sure that I buy the right stuff. Then we go find a park and run around like maniacs, and sometimes if we're real lucky then Louise and Matt will join us. Matt's impression of a troll is funny! I first I thought that maybe it was Jeff who was sending me flowers, I asked him about it and he had no clue what type of flowers were even sent to me. So the mystery is still there, Glen still won't tell me who it is, I know that he knows something, I'll get it out of him, maybe.

One Night Stand came upon us way too quickly and SJ was now with Batista, they weren't official, but it was known that Dave didn't go out as much and SJ was definitely saving money by not being out. That however didn't stop her from getting very excited about the fact that her late teen to early adult crush John Cena was having a match as well. Mind you Dave is in a match against Edge in a steel cage, and John is up against Khali. I guess that most of the 'gang' is gonna be involved cos Matt and Jeff are defending their titles against the so-called world's greatest tag team of Benjamin and Haas. Glen was even in on the action as well against Mark Henry in a lumberjack match, of which Kevin was a lumberjack. All in all it seemed like it would be a good night. Lashley is having a rematch for his title that Mr McMahon took from him, so lots of stuff going on. Yesterday I heard that Tommy and Jim 'Sandman' are having a tag match against what's left of the new breed and that they are teaming with Phil. I hope that Rob puts Orton in his place cos Orton is a cocky bastard. Sorry I just don't like him, the guy just rubs me up the wrong way. Or at least he would of done, backstage at the arena if it hadn't of been for Kevin. I swear the guy is getting weirder and weirder. Kevin I mean, not Orton, everyone knows that Orton is weird hehe.

Anyway I thought that Kevin and I were getting on fine. I mean I think I said earlier, he pretty much keeps to himself, the only people that he really talks to is Glen, Lou, SJ or me. He talks to Mark too, when Mark's around, I can't wait till he comes back. I miss his presence. Now I'll be lucky if he looks at me for longer than a minute from what I've seen. I have absolutely no idea what I've done wrong. Glen says to just leave him to it and he'll come and find me when he's ready to talk again. I thought that we were mates and it upsets me that he can barely look at me let alone say hi.

Well we are all changed now, ready for our match. Louise is in her black Basque and trousers; her lovely blond hair has been curled a la SJ style hahaha, she's also wearing what I call her hooker boots cos they have a bit of a heel on them, but she's been allowed to compete in them so hey. SJ just had her hair straightened and is wearing her black tank top with the words bitch on the front and fuck on the back in red stitched lettering, with her black combats and converse with flames up the sides. Me I just have my hair tied back, my trusty black and purple corset, with my poison nurse mini skirt and my knee high buckle boots that SJ reckons makes me look like a dominatrix. Well here we are at the gorilla pit again. See you on the other side!


	8. One Night Stand

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jamie. The Matt Hardy troll thing comes from a clip I found on youtube of Matt Hardy pretending to be a troll, you can view it at or on my profile on myspace. I am obviously using the matches from this years One Night Stand, only I'm replacing the pudding match with the intergender match from the last chapter. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Haha the stupid posers, we showed them. Louise started off against Mercury, which I found rather funny, her being a short ass, getting all up in his face. Then she tagged SJ in, SJ slapped Mercury and then kicked him in the stomach, I think that Mercury was a bit worried that something else might happen to his precious face so he quickly went and tagged Melina in. SJ got that sadistic look in her eye at that, I swear she hates Melina more than I do. Melina threw a weak punch in SJ's direction, which was neatly dodged. SJ responded by kicking her in the face, haha that does hurt though I have been on the receiving end of SJ's kick once or twice, just not to my face cos she can't reach it. SJ got bored after a while and tagged me in allowing enough time for Melina to tag in Nitro. I circled the ring slowly watching Nitro as he jumped around a bit looking like a gimp. We locked up for a few seconds before he shoved me into a corner. He took me a little bit by surprise there, still yours truly was not about to let our side down, so I aimed a rather good punch to his stomach. I kicked him in the stomach and set him up for my finisher. Just before I had the chance to Mercury had hit me from behind with a steel chair. Grimacing I let go of Nitro and moved as quickly as possible over to tag one of the girls in.

SJ got the tag; she threw a couple of punches to Nitro and started working on his arm. After a bit Nitro shoved SJ to the floor and tagged Melina back in. Big mistake, Melina started kicking SJ from her position on the floor, whilst SJ was just getting madder and madder. Did I mention that SJ hated her? Well that probably had something to do with the fact that Melina has been sniffing around Dave since she broke up with Nitro. Well as can be expected SJ is just a little bit territorial, and seeing the skanky ho, sorry Melina trying to rub up against her man, as she so eloquently put it the other day, which consequently led to us having our debut ppv at One Night Stand. SJ was really going for it now, punching and kicking, I think she even threw in a slap, which is unlike SJ unless she gets really mad. Any way Melina was up in the corner when SJ just kicked her, normally that wouldn't mean anything, but this kick seemed to do a little bit more. Melina's head hit the matt first with a bit of a crack. Louise and I were busy fighting Mercury and Nitro outside near the walk way, so we didn't really notice as the ref counted the 1-2-3 and signalled for the bell. We didn't really notice until the announcer was sounding off our names. The medics were coming down to the ring to check on Melina, who hadn't moved since SJ kicked her. I hope nothing too damaging has happened, or else SJ might get a suspension.


	9. The draftrevelations

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra. I have obviously have changed the venue from which the draft televised from. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Well turns out that Melina has a broken mandible, which means that her jaw is broken. It's a clean break at least, not shattered, SJ has been suspended for two weeks and has to pay Melina's medical bills as punishment. It's not good especially since we have just been told that the draft is coming up. We could all be split up, or we could all stay together, or one of us could go. I think that I would hate that more, if only one of us went I mean. SJ isn't exempt from the draft even though she's on suspension she just won't be at any tapings until the draft taping, the taping will be in Tampa Florida which means I get to stay at home in my own bed! As you can tell I'm very happy about that! Anyway, when arriving home I found that more flowers had been delivered to my address again red lilies, as I got in SJ had a rather big grin on her face and then I saw why Dave was there! Now I know where he went on his two weeks off.

Jeff and I have started to become rather close which seems to be annoying people I now know he was the one who sent me the lilies, he told me he didn't because he got shy… aww (sorry my sarcastic sides coming out.) SJ really hates the fact I'm getting close to him, I've tried talking to her but she just seems to close up. Well if that's the way they are going to act, then sod them. I don't care I'm happy, I think.

A couple of nights before the draft I told SJ it was Jeff who sent me the flowers for some unknown reason she completely flipped, and left in a rage I haven't seen her since.

It's now the night of the draft we are all dressed up and waiting in the locker room SJ can't even look at me let alone talk to me and I get the feeling something big is going to happen not just with the draft but something else if you get me. The stage hand is calling us now so will see you out there.

Ok so I was right something did happen! I get to stay on ECW SJ got drafted to Raw so Mr McMahon can keep an eye on her, in the middle of me being drafted I was standing there with Jeff and all of a sudden SJ came flying down to the ring she kicked Jeff straight in the face he fell straight to the floor, then SJ grabbed the microphone 'Kevin Thorn, get your vampiric lily white ass down here right now or I will drag you down here by your freshly died hair!' She screamed into the microphone. His music came straight on 'Why are you demanding me down here young one what is it you want?' he said calmly into the microphone, 'You stand right there!' she replied, she then stormed over the Jeff who was still holding his nose 'Now motherfucker you tell the fucking truth! Who sent Pandora the lilies?!' She screamed at him. Meanwhile I twigged that Jeff had lied to me and began to slowly move out of the ring, 'OK, it wasn't me is that what you want to hear,' Jeff replied. 'That's a start, why did you do it?' 'What the hell else was I supposed to do she wasn't noticing me any other way' 'Do you know who was and still is sending the flowers?' My face dropped, why hadn't I twigged that? If Jeff was the one sending me the lilies, why hadn't they stopped coming when I started going out with him? 'Yeah I know who it is' 'Your not right for her at all so why don't you enlighten us Jeff who was sending her the flowers huh?'

'It was…it was Thorn, Kevin Thorn ok?!' 'Finally about time there you go Ly it was Kevin, now you understand why I flipped?!' I then turned and, looked at Thorn he couldn't look at me, how come I didn't realise? The awkward silences, not speaking to me as much! I walked up to him, took him by the hand and led him off stage.


	10. Background

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra. I have obviously have changed the venue from which the draft televised from. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Ok so not a lot has changed SJ has settled into Raw nicely and has been keeping her head now for the moment, I'm quite happy I'm now with Kevin and am still enjoying ECW. Louise is quite happy on Smack Down with Matt and their relationship is going well. SJ is still with Dave but I know tension will begin to brew as Melina will soon be back from injury and we all know how much Melina likes Dave. Lets just hope Dave can put his womanising ways behind him coz lets just say Dave wouldn't like it if SJ flipped.

Melina is now back and some of the guys have organised a bit of a doo (a big piss up as SJ would call it) at the local nightclub near where we are staying, so of course we all get in our glad rags, Louise is in her "hooker" clothes, SJ's just well erm SJ, and me I'm in my corset dress that SJ bought me for my twenty first birthday.

The night seemed to be going rather well, that was until SJ came back from the toilets and found the skanky whore Melina wrapped around Dave. SJ completely and utterly flipped basically that club won't be in use for at least six months; SJ will be paying damages and is again on suspension this time for thirty days. I think now is time I gave a bit of background info on me and SJ. Firstly with me my middle name is Ly not spelt any other way but L-Y! That is it no other way, you spell it the wrong way well I will smack you! Anyway on to the niceties SJ- she has some serious issues that range back to when she was a child, she had a seriously troublesome childhood, and no amount of anger management will cure her, trust me we have been there, done that bought the t-shirt, made the video, sent the video off to you've been framed there is no amount of anger management that will help SJ. So in conclusion don't piss SJ off or you will be looking about the rest of your life in therapy.

Anyway life at wrestling was a bit odd without SJ at ECW apart from Kevin she brightened up my days by always doing some sort of stupid thing, like the time Golddust came back from the indie circuit for a couple of days she ran off with his makeup and attacked superstars mainly Glen.

Things with her and Dave are a bit rocky I said to him he wouldn't like her temper but for some reason that has made Mr. McMahon like her more.

Now things with me and Kevin well what can I say I'm a happy little 5 foot 11 wrestler! I'm taking things slowly I don't want another Jamie incident, SJ got arrested with the whole Jamie thing, she don't take too kindly to people cheating on me! Anyway I and Kevin both keep to ourselves now we are a couple it's much more less nights out unless it's a big bender with the guys. To be fair we have been out a couple of nights but most nights we are together we tend to stay in.

It's been a while so I thought things would calm down but that conniving bitch Melina is still out to break Dave and SJ up, you would have thought after the club incident that she shouldn't really do that, it seems she has some twisted plot make SJ more and more angry maybe she will get the sack and then tadah Dave's hers. Well it didn't exactly end that way did it Melina, you stupid cow!


	11. You want some bitch!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra. I have obviously have changed the venue from which the draft televised from. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

You would have thought Melina would have learnt from the last run in with SJ apparently not! Sure she let it lie for a while however what with SJ being on a different brand to Dave now and Melina having just switched after loosing her title to Candice, it seems like the bitch is out to cause more trouble. Seems backstage somehow Melina managed to get into the male locker room and flirted with Dave and someone somehow took pictures and that same someone managed to send them to SJ. I wonder who that could be (can you sense the sarcasm in that?!) SJ actually was rather calm which for me actually scared me; SJ calm is bad very bad means someone's going to dieeeeee! SJ's off her suspension in a week's time, I have warned her however that she isn't allowed to do anything which well doesn't usually work but I still try!

So I'm up for the newly vacated ECW Women's Extreme Championship at the next Pay Per view Vengeance as more punishment for her actions SJ will only be at ringside and not allowed to participate in any matches, Louise has become a full fledged valet and only comes down with Matt for his matches, she has even moved out of the house.

Anyway we are all kitted up for Vengeance SJ is even in a dress for tonight's main event it's a super long black and white gothic style dress and she's in a long black jacket too. I'm in my usual Pandora outfit preparing for my match against Kelly Kelly, Layla and Brooke. When Melina struts in yes she does have enough balls to come to the locker room where her death sentence lays with SJ, it's quite amazing you have got to hand it to the woman she does have enough balls to walk into a room where someone is waiting to rip her apart, SJ was quite calm which is quite weird for someone who wants to rip apart the skanky ho, who is flirting with her boyfriend, I'm actually quite concerned and confused this cant be good. Dave then comes in him and SJ are all ok now they kinda sorted things out. Well Melina gets called and for some reason SJ follows her, we then heard a rather interesting click which sounded like a key turning in a lock.

Yup SJ locked us in, I knew she would do something; we luckily enough had the TV on which was focused on Vengeance and funnily enough as Melina came down the ramp my little buddy was right behind her with a rather demonic look in her eyes, Melina had no idea she was behind her she was carrying on as usual, as Melina climbed in SJ hopped over into the fans area and stood there.

Melina had her match and won and began parading her title to the fans when SJ got in the ring, 'Hey bitch! Didn't you learn when I broke your jaw not to fuck with me, or are you that dense?!' Of course Melina has to reply which if it was me I really wouldn't of 'No I didn't learn I just enjoyed seeing your ass being carted off to be suspended by the big boss, then I knew I could get my claws into Batista!'

'Well maybe I should beat it into you again! Don't fuck with me whore!' Of course with that SJ booted her right in the face, this has now become known the Kiss of Death, Melina laid still on the floor I think the skanky ho was far to frightened to move, 'Now tell me would you like me to break your jaw again or just snap it a little bit?' 'No please don't please I've just had it pinned!' I love to see little pigs squeal like that, it's great! SJ then slammed her foot straight down on Melina's jaw and applied some hell of a force on it 'I gave you a choice break or snap?! Choose!' 'Neither!' Melina carried on whimpering! Then with an almighty smash SJ lowered her boot and again we could distinctly hear some sort of snapping.


	12. Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra. I have obviously have changed the venue from which the draft televised from. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters. I do not own the Omen clothing line, but a lot of my clothes do come from there because I love their stuff.

Finally me Dave and Kevin were released from the locker room but by then it was too late SJ was already leaving the ring and then it happened Mr Boss man Mr McMahon came up onto the screen just as we were arriving to get SJ out of the arena 'SJ! Get to my office nowwwwww!!!!' He bellowed at her, this time I knew she was in some serious shit. She marched to the office and was met by Mr. McMahon but he was laughing (again when someone like him laughs I get scared) SJ adamantly walked up to him with the defiance I have always known her to have (basically she's a stubborn cow) 'I have a rather interesting proposition for you, if you care to step into my office, night folks.' Then the door slammed SJ came out just in time to see me beat Brooke, Layla and Kelly Kelly so you are now looking at the new ECW Women's Extreme Champion, she didn't tell me what was said or happened just that she wasn't in any trouble. So we went and spent the night at the local nightclub getting well hammered!

The next day I got a phone call from an old friend of mine Cally, she and Sophie had finally been accepted into WWE and were coming to ECW to be with me, Cally wanted to have some serious words with SJ but we all knew SJ would just laugh and walk off (they love each other really.) We all were really excited that Cally and Sophie were coming to ECW we had been waiting to hear about them since we were accepted! They were going to make their debut the same night that Ariel was making her comeback appearance to challenge me for the Championship damn was she going to get that! SJ was keeping herself to herself things with Dave were going fine, and she was really excited that Cally was on her way up to the big time! We all got prepared for the big debut and SJ again managed to get herself dressed up to see in this special occasion, I was confronted by Ariel I basically told her that I would love to fight her but would kick her ass up and down the ring and she would never get the Championship back, Kevin loves me violent side makes very good bedroom antics if you get what I mean.

Cally and Sophie's night was one in a million, a bit of a Melina and Johnny Nitro thing going on there which made SJ piss herself nearly! They came out and got straight into their first match against Brooke and Layla, kicked their asses! Ariel came out and sat ringside, which really wasn't a good idea. I think that Cally fancies her, knowing Cally it's a look, but don't touch kind of thing. I know that she loves Sophie, and they have the longest relationship out of any of us. I hope that there isn't another argument, we've only just gotten over this one.


	13. Developments

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anyone affiliated with WWE. I only own Pandora, SJ, Cally, and Sophie, Louise / Calandra, Jessica Miller. Any other new characters will be placed in a separate disclaimer when they appear in chapters.

Well, the world as we know it is officially about to come to an end. Ok ok I'm just kidding. I guess you wanna know what I talking about don't you. Well at precisely 1:30pm yesterday (Saturday) Louise phoned me up with some interesting news. There's going to be a mini Lou in the world. Or a mini Matt. Or even a mini both of them. I'm scared I have to admit it. Nah not really I'm happy for them. Their relationship is going great. Lou is even thinking of retiring so that she can concentrate on bringing up their kid whilst Matt finishes up after the big world heavy weight championship that he's been working after, and he has been working his little ass off for that hehe.

Things are going kind of ok for SJ and Dave, Melina is still busy licking her wounds and harping on to anyone and everyone who will listen to her (not that there are many people who will listen to her now), about how she will get SJ. Meh we shall have to see what happens there. Kevin and I kind of ok, he didn't have a match last week so he has a load of energy to get rid of. I told him to go for a run; he didn't think much of that idea. However he did think of smacking Jeff when he popped round to try and say sorry. Only thing was I was in the middle of moving. Yep that's right mine and Kevin's relationship has reached the living together stage. I'm quite proud of myself considering how my previous relationships have never usually gotten past the casual dates stage. I guess there's a first time for everything.

Things have started developing on WWE. SJ is busy kicking of hers and Mr McMahon's plans that they spoke about. Something tells me that it's not going to be pretty. Call it a gut instinct. Maria looks like she's about to cry every time I tune into Raw at the moment. I have no clue what's going on there. I tried asking SJ, but she just says that I will have to wait and see like everyone else. No one backstage really knows what's going on there either. Hang on is that what I think it is. Damn those are some good special effects, when did they decide to do that. New storyline, SJ has gone mental, and Mr McMahon has been 'Blown Up'. Funny bout that isn't it.

Word is that the talent scouts are trying to sign some one else that we know. We being, SJ, Cally, Sophie and I. Turns out they are trying to sign Jessica Miller up. We knew Jess from Secondary school. We thought that she was ok and we hung around with her. Then all the problems started. We would have huge arguments everything. There was a time when the whole lot of us weren't talking to one another. In an attempt to sort everything out once and for all, SJ, Cally, Sophie and I met up and had a chat. Everything led back to Jess. What a surprise! So when we all went our separate ways, the four of us kept in touch. I haven't seen Jess now for at least 4 years. Doesn't time fly?

Sometimes I just can't believe the draft. I mean I can get Boogeyman coming here, maybe even Viscera, but Miz and Nitro, why? Have I offended someone? Why the hell did they decide to send 2 of the most arrogant prats to the brand that I'm on? Is this some kind of new torture thing going on? To top it all off they have also decided to get rid of Trinity, and have left me in the locker room with the bimbos. Needless to say I now have some new acquaintances in the form of the backstage staff. If I get really bored then I might even go and see Joey. Let's just say I am so bored now. Before Louise found out she was pregnant she became a fully fledged valet for Matt so naturally she moved over to Smackdown. What's a girl to do? As much as I love Kevin and Glen for trying to cheer me up. I do actually need some female company that doesn't revolve around making sure that I get my hair cut that extra quarter inch every 6 months to ensure that I don't get split ends. Joy!


	14. So Much For My Happy Ending

Why is it that every time I think that my life is going right and things are looking up, something comes around to knock me back down again? I would like to say that I am a simple girl, if you wanna break up with me then fine do it, just please don't cheat on me, it happened with Jamie. I thought that I had told Kevin as simply as I could. I couldn't handle being cheated on again.

I guess I should explain some huh. Well turns out that Ariel was back to cause mayhem, she wanted her boyfriend back. Well she got him, and I moved out. I kinda cut myself off from my friends, even Glen, who I could tell anything. I started talking to Stevie Richards backstage. One night when we were drinking, things kinda went out of control. I don't exactly regret it, but I don't feel comfortable with it. I mean I still love Kevin, in spite of him now being with Ariel again. I guess maybe I thought that he was the one.

I really need to go to the doctors soon. I've taken to throwing up and unless I've been seriously drinking I never throw up. I'm sure it's nothing and that I'll just have a course of antibiotics and be recommended to not work for a couple of weeks. Wish me luck!


	15. On again?

Yeah ok don't roll your eyes at me. I'm pregnant, and before you start, yes it is Kevin's, I don't cheat. I will tell him about it, eventually, maybe when I'm in my new house and on maternity leave, in a letter or something. Did I happen to mention that he and Ariel are off again, no, well I only just found out myself. Turns out she was fired, which I kinda feel bad about, I mean she was fun, when she wasn't splitting me and Kevin up that is.

I'm talking to the girls and Glen again, Stevie locked us all in a room for a whole week! Nah I'm just kidding, we all just had a chat. Louise and Matt have had their baby, a little girl named Shannon Leigh. That baby is going to be so spoiled, I mean think about it, she's got the Hardy Boyz for a dad and an uncle. She's got the Prince of Punk for a Godfather, and she has the Trio for a mother and Godmothers.

Speaking of which Kevin now knows about our, err, upcoming little bundle of joy.

'Hello Pandora'

'Kevin'

'May I speak with you for a moment?'

'It's a free country isn't it?'

'Please don't be like that'

'Like what? Like your ex girlfriend whom you cheated on'

'Look I made a big mistake and I'm sorry'

'Now where have I heard that before? Oh yeah that's exactly what Jamie said!'

'Don't compare me to him, I'm nothing like him'

'Do you know how my relationship with Jamie went, let me refresh your memory, it went like ours!

'Hey Pandora'

'Hey Kelly Kelly, I'm kind of in the middle of something here, do you mind if we talk later?'

'Yeah sure I just wanted to say congratulations though, how does it feel eating for two?'

Thanks a lot Kelly Kelly, he didn't actually know, and I was planning on being out of the country when he found out!

'Ok well I'm just gonna go get ready for the dance so I'll talk to you later, bye'

Now you leave, after you completely drop me in it!

'Your pregnant'

'Yeah'

'Is it mine?'

'What the hell do you mean is it yours? Of course it's yours or am I now suddenly the one who cheated?'

'That's not what I meant'

'Well that's what it sounded like'

'Well I guess that we are going to have to try it again'

'Try what again?'

'Our relationship'

'We don't have a relationship Kevin'

'I know that's why we have to try again'

'I'm not sure that I want to get into another relationship with you'

'You can't stop me from seeing my child'

'I have no intention of stopping you from seeing OUR child, just doesn't mean that I have to get into another relationship with you, its 2007 not the 1960's'

'You're with Richards aren't you?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You're with Richards that's why you don't want to get into another relationship with me'

'Are you out of your mind, why the hell would I go out with a scrawny ass like Richards, it's taken me this long just to start talking to him'

'Excuse me Mr Thorn, your needed down at the Gorilla pit, your match is about to start'

Yes saved by the backstage guy, score one for Pandora, ok maybe half.

'We will finish this discussion later'

'What discussion, I think that everything important has been said'

'I said we will discuss this later Pandora, and do not think to hide from me, I will find you.

Well we did have that chat, and we are trying again, just slowly. Speaking of relationships, my lil SJ is now all hooked up with a certain chain gang champ. Yup, she's with John Cena, and they seem happy, Dave couldn't be happier, he's off being the arrogant jerk he was before him and SJ got together. I'm now on maternity leave, my last night was the second week that Richards won against my boy. That's right I'm back to calling him Richards, turns out he was spreading rumours backstage about us getting together to wind up Kevin, well it kinda worked, got my baby all frustrated, so I gave him a talking to.


	16. Bundles of Joy and, errr, Teapots

I do NOT own any part of WWE whatsoever, I am writing this purely because I have an overactive imagination and this seems to be the best way of getting it all out of my system, and on that note I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had some writer's block.

Well 24 hours and epidural later, and the world is introduced to a healthy 7lb11oz baby girl who now goes by the name of Tegan Kay Fertig. Kevin looked like he thought he would break her if he held her, but I told him that he would be fine and reminded him to support her head.

Alot seems to have changed since I have been gone, SJ tells me that Beth Phoenix is back, I couldn't really tell whether or not she liked or disliked Beth. On the plus side though she and John Cena seem to be getting a lot closer if you catch my drift.

Louise and baby Shannon Leigh inform me that daddy Matt is now tag champ with the Most Over Rated Playa, aka MVP. God I hate that man, the only fun thing about him is when he gets drunk and decides to sing I'm a little teapot. Maybe I should record it and post it on youtube.

My baby finally got a win over scrawny Richards, only to screw it up by not backing off after the match, so the Ref dq-ed him, he was so angry and upset about that. I told him to pace himself next week and to keep control of his temper, I don't think that he will listen, but he desperately wants to get another win.

I'm now back in training, getting ready for my come back and I hear that Mark is making his way back at Vengeance so it will be a small reunion backstage. I even hear the Extreme Exposé girls are in training, I laughed me head off when I heard that one. Well I had better go Tegan needs changing, and Lord knows her Daddy don't like doing it, so I let him do the early morning feeds, am I evil or what?

Well that was my meeting over and done with. I restart next week on Friday night Smackdown. Meh, I guess I'm glad, the only other people I was going to wrestle against in ECW realistically speaking was the Extreme Exposé girls. This was not what I wanted. Back at the EUAC we would be able to fight against the guys, you had the European champs who were girls. I might start looking at other options. My contract runs out in 5 months anyway...

To be continued in my new story Four Little Words


End file.
